Storytime with Hinata and Komaeda
by OkamiAmmy-chan
Summary: A collection of headcanon-inspired stories based around the love life of Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito along with their adopted son, Kamakura Izuru. May contain other pairings and characters along the way. Some chapters may contain M rated content in future chapters. So, rated T to be safe.
1. Headaches

**A'ight, I've been looking at really sad komahina things as of late and I was like, "what the fuck, IMMA HAVE TA FIX THIS" because apparently I am the only person who thinks of relatively happy headcanons for the two 24/7.**

**So pretty much an established relationship and I wa like, why the fuck not, let's throw in a child!Kamukura too. Because married couples do that. As well as call each other by their first name. Just sayin'.**

**I was also inspired on the infamous komahina artist "zakiko" (well the romaji anyway) on pixiv. Their pictures are really amazing.**

* * *

[_Headcanon #1; Hinata's Headaches_]

Often times, Hinata would get an intense throbbing in his head that seemed to refuse to go away. It annoyed him immensely, but not as much as how the people around him would act. Dear lord, you cannot imagine the pain; which became 10x worse when Komaeda came into play.

"Hajime!" The white-haired male had called out to him whilst he was on the backyard, playing with Kamukura. He stopped playing with the stotic child for a moment, already feeling the slightest hint of a nagging feeling in his head. A very loud nagging feeling.

"What is it Nagito?" He called out back before he heard loud thumpings and finally saw Nagito slam open the slide door. He winced, Hinata was not going to have fun with fixing that. Again.

"Did you go by Tsumiki's again?" The other nearly and incharacteristicly growled out. Hinata sighed, and nodded, but never left his eyes on the now-swimming child.

"It was only for a doctor's appointment." Komaeda's lips formed a tight line before he too sighed, and sat on the edge of the wooden floors.

"I know that. But I'm more upset with you not telling me." He ruffled his hair and took out a slim sheet of paper. Hinata looked at it briefly, but returned his attention back to the child; who now looked between the two as if they were insulting one another.

"It was just a check up-!" Hinata groaned as Kamukura started splashing the two of them. "Izuru, can you stop- okay now that's just rude." Hinata was splashed with more intensity than Komaeda, who had dropped the paper and was walking to get the child.

"Come on Izuru- sweetie, please stop." Komaeda cooed the child, but to no effect. "Izuru come on, Izuru." Komaeda groaned out one more time, before looking at Hinata. Who only shrugged and scooted closer to the tireless black-haired child.

"Izuru, come on. Don't make me call Aunt Nanami again." The child became wary at the sound of the gamer's name. With his hesitation, Hinata allowed this his opportunity to capture the little rascal. "Gotcha! Aw man, Nagito, if Nanami's name has this effect with Izuru, I don't think we should let her babysit him anymore." Hinata sluggishly step out of the swimming pool, and Komaeda handed him a towel.

"Yes, yes, but I'm still upset about not telling me." Hinata laughed and kissed the side of his face. Komaeda sighed and kissed him back. "Slightly forgiven..." Komaeda smiled, staring down at Hinata's lips. Hinata leaned to kiss him on the lips, but Kamukura intervened;

"No kissing!" He huffed and the other two looked at each other, before laughing entirely.

"Okay, we get it Izuru, no kissing." Hinata kissed the top of his head, before he spouted another sentence that made the two freeze up.

"No touching! No kissing! No se-"

"Okay Izuru let's have a talk now." Hinata nervously laughed, moving inside the house, but not before kissing Komaeda on the lips. "And I'll talk with you later."

Kamakura slapped his shoulder, "No kissing!" Komaeda ruffled his hair and Hinata laughed.

"We get it, we get it. Now, about that talk..."

* * *

**Alright, this drabble is done! I swear I'll make them longer sometime, but for now this is all your getting until I actually find a good headcanon that is as cute as fuck man. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**

**~Ammy**


	2. Cursing

**Haha! Here we go! Chapter 2 is now out for the taking, hehe~**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the follow and favorite; Gundam Ronpa! (Cool Nickname btw) And thank you PaloozaChu for reviewing!**

**Also, send me your headcanons! Or else all I'll be doing is using mine and others whom I agree that it shall be a thing.**

**Anyway, let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

[_Headcanon #2; Cursing_]

"What the everlasting fuck Nagito?!" Hinata hissed at his lover, who only tried to shush him to lower his voice. he swatted the hand and growled even more. "Don't you shush me you fucking bastard! I'm trying to be angry here!" Komaeda only increased in his shushing and even covered his hand over Hinata's mouth which he bit. Komaeda's hand retreated and he hissed to himself, holding the hand tightly.

"Fuck!" It was only a harsh whisper. But Kamukura's head popped from the hallway out in the living room. Then, his full body emerged with a rub of his eye.

"... What's 'fuck' mean?" They both looked in horror as the cuss word fell from the child's lips. This only angered Hinata more as he looked at Komaeda again.

"See what you fucking did?! Now Izuru is gonna curse all day now, trying to now the meaning of the name and-" Hinata's words fell to death' sears as Komaeda hushed the child and whispered to him how bad the word was and made him promise to not say it again. Hinata watched angrily as the man and child disappeared from his sight and most possible into the child's room.

He plopped himself down on the couch in their living room, now occupying himself with a rubix cube that was placed on the coffee table. It was a present from one of his old college friends; KazuichiSouda, who jokingly had handed it to him as a "relaxing activity" to quench his anger.

Of course, Hinata threw it at him and had begun screaming at him that he did not have anger issues. Which really didn't help his case, honestly. Suddenly, Hinata had felt eyes on him, and he looked up to Komaeda who was smiling slightly at him.

Hinat sighed, and gave the white-haired silent permission to have a seat next to him. To which Komaeda had happily complied. They continued in a silence before the taller man decided to ask him what he was doing;

"I'm playing chess, what does it look like I'm doing?" He hissed, but Komaeda just hummed. What a bitch, Hinata sneered but he had felt the kissed on his cheek; which he had stupidly flushed about. Ten years together and Hinata still would blush like a fucking schoolgirl over things he should've gotten use to.

"You're playing with the rubix cube that Souda-kun gave you." He hummed like an idiot and Hinata was an even bigger idiot for falling for said idiot. "... Are you still mad?" Komaeda moved his chin to rest on Hinata's head. Komaeda's lanky arms were wrapped around his body, and Hinata soon realized that he was inbetween the other's legs. Not a position that was comfortable for him in the very least.

Hinata sighed, "No, I'm not mad. But it's still stupid that you didn't tell me that Izuru was sick from _my_ own food." He placed the rubix cube down and rested his head on Komaeda's chest._  
_

"Now, now. It wasn't your food Hajime." Coo'd the other from above. "It was just that the food was out for too long. I, for one, think your food is amazing." Hinata tapped his chin with his knuckles.

"Yeah, but that's only because you have an iron stomach Nagito." Komaeda's eyes flashed with amusement and leaned over to place a small kiss on Hinata's lips.

After a few loving moments pass, Hinata gasped for breath. His hands were tangled into Komaeda's mess which he calls his "hair". Komaeda looked content as Hinata was pretty much a mess and the smile on his face pretty much told everything Hinata needed to know. However, one cannot be all too sure when it came to Komaeda.

"Are we just gonna do it here, or..?" Komaeda laughed silently and nodded. The brunette gulped, but leaned up to kiss him anyway. I mean, Komaeda just put Kamukura to sleep, it's not like he's gonna wake up now.

... Right?

"Dad-" Poor Kamukura didn't even get to finish his sentence as both his parents yelled out to him;

"God damn it Izuru!"

* * *

**Catchphrase? Catchphrase. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. And more to come!**

**~Ammy**


	3. In Kamukura's Eyes

**Hello everybody! Let me tell you about how excited I am for Tora-Con! **

**lol, I'm just kidding, you don't want me to tell you all about how excited I am for an anime convention! You came here to read some fanfiction about komahina!**

** ... Well, you're not gonna get that either, haha. As suggested by user PaloozaChu, this chapter will center the eyes of the son of the amazing duo; Kamukura Izuru!**

**Oh, how fun this will be.**

**Anyway, thank you to, you guessed it, PaloozaChu for reviewing, favoriting and even following this drabble series! Thank you so much! Also, thank you JTC2000 for favoriting and following, and russianderpkitten for following as well! I love that you guys like this story so much! It just brings me into a flustered mess, omg.**

**Enough with my feels! Let's begin Chapter Three!**

* * *

[_Request #1: Kamukura's Questions_]

Hello. My name is Kamukura Izuru, and I am nine years old. I am currently living with my two fathers, Hinata Hajime (who is the "man" of the household) and Komaeda Nagito (the "housewife"). These two men had adopted me from the _Future Foundation Orphanage's Prodigies_ where several abandoned children like myself with natural-born talents are raised until either they get adopted and/or they have grown old enough to live by themselves and are able to finance as well.

I, for one, find myself unusually content with my livings with these two very strange individuals. As well as those whom visit the household as well. Unlike most nine-year olds who take interest in childish things like, oh, I don't know; cartoons, video games, _drawing_ even, I find myself taking interest in absolutely nothing.

That's right. You heard me, _absolutely nothing_.

... Well, that's not actually quite that right. I do enjoy watching adults (more specifically my fathers) interact with one another over my ability to truly and fully comprehend what they are doing and saying. To "protect my innocence", as you will. I find it hilarious, as my father (Hajime) explodes in a flushed rage at my dad (Nagito) upon my oh-so-innocent question of who exactly is the "man" in the house.

To explain in more clearer terms, I was asking who tops.

It's just your regular day in the Hinata-Komaeda-Kamukura household, I tell myself. As I watched Auntie Nanami utterly destroy the various brand-new games she had brought "for" me that day. My father's screaming was surprisingly dulled out by the various gun shots emerging from the television.

[Later...]

I woke up dully from an obnoxious movement to my side. I blinked once or perhaps twice before noticing I was placed on Aunt Nanami's lap and that obnoxious movement was actually her breasts attempting to suffocate me. I soon struggled out of her hold, and panted as I drank gulps of air.

After a few minutes of my almost unfortunate doom, I soon stood up, my black hair moving along with me. I looked around, seeing my fathers nowhere in sight. I then climbed the stairs, already hypothesizing where they were. I struggled at the large steps, which quietly creaked under my weight.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I could already hear the strange sounds emitting from my fathers' room. I sighed tiredly; they could never get their hands off each other these days. I tip-toe'd quietly away from the stupidly and slightly opened door and headed off toward my own room. I opened the door, which never really quite squeaked, and stared with my dull eyes. Scanning for a particular item that I had misplaced a few hours ago, due to Aunt Nanami casually storming into my room to find more games that she could play (and beat).

Finally, I managed to find the item I was looking for. I quickly grabbed it, and rushed over to my parents' door. I stopped in place as I heard some muttering from inside.

"It's not so bad Hajime." Came the chuckle of my dad, then I heard my father groan in response. A rustling of sheets reached my ears and I slowly breathed, wanting to not get caught.

"It _is_ that bad! I mean, Izuru looks at me as the man of the house! I can't just look at him straight in the eye and say that I'm bottom! I mean, who can even answer a question like that, child or not?" I chuckled briefly, glad I was able to get the answer to my question.

"Technically we don't assign roles though." My dad's voice was soothing, a tone which he always gets when my father was upset. "I mean, we switch to "spice things up", as Nanami says it."

"Yeah, but we haven't switch ever since we got married! In fact, I don't think I remember how to top." I heard more rustling and several pats, which I believe were go the head.

"Maybe I'll help you remember." I made a wrinkled face. Rolling my eyes at my dad's attempted flirting, I brought the item to my lips and began playing the military wake up call.

Both my fathers' yelped at the sound, and I am pretty sure I heard my father fall to the ground. I found that it was time for me to enter the bedroom as I stopped playing, but the item, a trumpet, was still in my hands. When I saw the scene, I realized I was right about my father falling, but it seems that my dad was pulled along for the ride as well.

"Ah-! Izuru?! What are you doing here?" Screeched my father, to which I just shrugged and plainly replied;

"I'm hungry." I wanted to facepalm myself, smooth Izuru, smooth.

My dad's laughter filled the room and he picked me up from my spot soon after, his chuckling still filling my ears. I found myself slowly becoming asleep by my dad's melodic voice. I sooner snapped out of it as he set me down on one of the kitchen stools. Then placing his apron on and cooking for everyone of us (including Nanami).

I smiled at him, but later I had plan to scold him and father about having sexual intercourse under our roof while visitors were home. I guess it was time to go about chanting "No touching, no kissing, no se-" before getting interrupted again. It was just your regular day in the Hinata-Komaeda-Kamukura household.

* * *

**Done! I hoped you guys like it! Now, to prepare for Tora-Con!**

**~Ammy**


	4. Cuddling

**Ah, I should stop with these and focus on my real series. B-but the komahina is so strong ugh. It over powers gay protagonists any day... Alright, I'mma do one more chapter before I get the sixth chapter for TYEE (The Year that Everything Ended) out, so for those who are anxiously waiting for the next chapter, yay. **

**And for those who didn't realize I have a different series, [whispers] _go check it out_. Haha, but if you're not that much of a persona fan then its fine!**

**Okay, enough with the self-promoting, let's go onto the daily things!**

**Thank you Shiranai Atsune for following me for all of my stories! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you weewuns for following AND favoriting this story! I'm really happy!**

**JTC2000: Haha, this made me laugh. I love how you like the chant, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

**PaloozaChu: Izuru appreciates your understanding! I, myself, also liked the military call. It's really fun to play in real life as well! And to answer your last question, there is a reason why Nanami was SHSL (or Ultimate if you've played the English Version) Gamer instead of SHSL Babysitter.**

**Alright! I think we're done! Let's go on to the next headcanon; cuddling!**

* * *

[_Headcanon #4; Cuddling_]

[_Requested from JTC2000_]

Hello everyone! My name is Komaeda Nagito! I am married to a man named Hajime Hinata and we have a son named Kamukura Izuru, who we adopted about three years ago! Hinata-kun — er, I mean Hajime, I apologize, old habits die hard.

Anyway, me and Hinata — ugh, sorry, _Hajime_ knew each other since middle school. For me, I sort of, kind of, fell for him at first sight. Something about him wanted me to get closer to him, to understand him. Much closer than I had expected, but fate has mysterious ways of working, doesn't it? Haha, I apologize, I'm getting a bit to hung over in the past. Shall I speak about the present?

Of course I shall, that's what you're here for, aren't you? Currently, I suppose one can say I am in a "cuddling session" with the two most precious people that are in my life, Hajime and Izuru. Hajime is behind me, mutter something about "sissies" I suppose. His arms firmly wrapped around my torso, while I was being hugged in the front by our cute little son, Izuru. In this comfortable and relaxed situation, I couldn't help but feel a bit jittery. I needed something to help this anxiety of mine. I looked around, my eyes darting back and forth around the room. Scanning for anything within reach to keep my busy yet not disturb the other two, since it was like, in the middle of the night.

Than I noticed Izuru move slightly, his hair somewhat tickling the bottom of my neck.

"Izuru," I whispered softly, seeing him freeze at his name, I continued; "Honey, you're hair is kind of everywhere. Could you move it, please?" A brief silence before he shuffled somewhat in a more comfortable position. I patted his head and he shifted back to sleep. My hand still was on his head, before an idea popped into my head. I slowly threaded through the knots in Izuru's black hair as softly and painless as I could. When it became satisfactory, I began weaving them together, in an almost routine and fluid movements.

After a while, he shuffled a bit as I reached the near end of the hair chain, before going back into almost a still-like state. His only movements were his stomach inflating and deflating, along with his nostrils flaring. I chuckled before continuing, and when I reached the end, I shifted slowly and softly grabbing some emergency hair ties from my short's left pocket. I then tied the braid and giggled, playing with Izuru's now neatened hair.

After a few more minutes staring at my hard work, I felt something behind me shift and turn. I twist my head to look behind me, only to be greeted by my husband's [oh how I love saying that] back. I continued to stare before another idea popped into my head. A twisted grin found a way onto my face as I shifted silently to turn towards him. I reached for some of the longer strands that survived from his college friend's [Souda, I do believe. Or perhaps it was Nanami..? Oh no, now I remember, it was _Tsumiki_ of all people] disastrous attempt to give him a haircut.

I lightly tugged at the strands before resuming the movements with braiding his hair, however, I made this somewhat tighter and pinned on his hair. A major difference to the easy and loose braid I had given to Izuru. Because I fully knew that Hajime wouldn't wake up because of a mere hair braiding. This attribute of his was very overused as he could be found at the end of someone's prank.

It was sad really, but that didn't make it less comical then it already was.

I smiled as I finished his braid, finding my eyes to slide to a close. My last thought of a happy tune as I couldn't wait to see their reactions in the morning.

[Their reactions differed for slightly happy(?) to the point where they kissed me (on the cheek) and very irritated to the point where he tried to smother me with a pillow. You can probably guess who did what]

* * *

**Done! Hoped you liked it JTC! Now if you'd excuse me let me recover from the all-nighter I had to do for this. I love you guys for reading this by the way! 3**

**~Ammy**


	5. Weddings

**Hello guys! Nice to see you again! Once again, this story's family grew bigger in size as we have more followers and favoriteers! Thank you very much, The Magnetic Witch, Kizuna Kiseki, Flynt Coal, loatheyou100, YandereTeirin, and the-original-catalyst for favoriting and/or following! Thank you so much! **

**Speaking of the-original-catalyst; let me use this space to reply to them [I don't know if you're a girl or boy I'm sorry (( p n p))] Anyway, thank you! Gah, you're so nice, I can't - [hides in sweater] I - I'm glad that my story is making you so happy and refreshed! That's the whole purpose of the story after all! T - Talented?! Oh no, I'm not! (despite being a creative a writing major orz) B - Beautiful?! Uuuuu you're so nice! Thank you so much! Anyway, here comes your request!**

**Flynt Coal: Thank you! **

* * *

[_Headcanon #5; Weddings_]

[_Requested by the-original-catalyst_]

Nanami stared at the small child who was positively beaming pleading auras. She tightened her lips together, pondering how she could respond to this child's question. That question was indeed, a sex related question. Nanami was sure that she would be punched in the face by Hinata in embarrassment if she told the child about his first. Which of course, was Komaeda, but never mind that, she needed a way to divert his attention for a while.

"... Aunt Nanami?" He asked again, with those big eyes of his. Nanami silently cursed at her predicament right now. The boy in front of her had just question something that shouldn't be questioned. Looking around uneasyly around her apartment, she managed to notice a photo hanging nearby the entrance. It was of two men; one dressed in a white suit, and one in black hand in hand, smiles adoring their faces. She then obtained a brand new idea to save her ass.

"Hey, don't you want to know how your dads' got married?" She asked in a slightly upbeat voice. She internally grinned as the child's eyes were beaming with curiosity and even starting bouncing his foot a tad bit.

"Yes..." Despite how he was acting, Kamukura still maintained a calm voice.

Nanami smiled as she took a seat on an armchair. She patted her lap to signal to Kamukura that it was alright to sit there. And that he did, as Nanami watched in amusement as the young prodigy seemed to struggle with lifting himself onto the armchair. After a few minutes of failure, she decided to assist him. Kamukura pouted a tad bit before moving to prop his head on his hands; waiting.

She smiled before taking a deep breath, "Well, it was in Spring. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and it was a very... _Pink _wedding." Nanami laughed as she remembered the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

_The day was painfully bright, so bright that I couldn't even fall asleep. I groaned as Hinata had asked me for the hundrenth time if his hair was correct, and if his suit had any wrinkles in it and whatever he was fretting about. I sighed, hoping my own future wedding would be a nice quiet one where I didn't have to get as worked up as Hinata._

_In the midst of my thoughts, Hinata had asked me once again if everything was correct. I groaned, feeling my patience snap. And snap it did;_

_"_For the love of God, **Hinata**, you're fucking fine. You're wedding is beautiful, and everything is going to turn out correctly and everything you've dreamed of!_" I sighed with a hiss. Closing my eyes, I didn't quite see the look of surprise that probably had on his face. Probably the most hilarious thing you could ever imagine though._

_Luckily, my words brought him some ease as he looked considerably more relaxed and joyful, as he should. I am literally the best bride's maid, it is me. Am I right or am I right? ... Shut up Izuru Aunt Nanami is telling you a fucking story that happens once in your lifetime you selfish brat. I got no time for your sass._

_Ahem, where was I? Ah, yes, thank you. As I was saying your father stopped being a bridezilla- what? A bridezilla is something we call brides who are acting like monsters on their special day, like Godzilla. No we can't watch Godzilla right now listen to the story you son of a bitch._

_Anyway, Hinata still had some anxieties to go through labour his special day but when he walked up the aisle with Mukuro, shit man all of that seemed to vanish. What? Izuru, honey, we don't talk about Junko under any circumstances, okay? None. What do you mean why? You'll learn soon enough. Anyway, they got to their vows and were all cheesy and shit. Like; "I'll be with you forever even if I'm dead!" type of shit._

_Hm? What about me and Tsumiki? Kid, I am all open like motherfuckin' McDonalds about talking to you about your parents' terrible and hilarious past but when you ask for my love life you done goofed. Go sit on the couch, I ain't telling this story. Yes there's still more, no I ain't tellin' no more. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a phone call to make._

* * *

Nanami sighed as she heard the T.V turn on without hesitation as soon as she turned her back. But she must say, she was getting pretty good at this bullshitting thing around Izuru's questions. However, asking about Tsumiki and her's relationship was too below the belt man.

Speaking of Tsumiki... Nanami picked up her phone and dialed a number, she waited a few minutes before the caller eventually picked up. Nanami drew a breath as she heard a soft and timid life ask;

"Hello? Tsumiki speaking."

"Hi Tsumiki, it's Nanami."

* * *

**Surprise Tsumiki/Nanami at the end sorry guys I sail this ship to hell and back, so I couldn't help but add it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter [especially you the-original-catalyst] and again, sorry for the late chapter! I'll try to update soon!**

**~Ammy**


End file.
